youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Farfromsubtle
FOR MORE INFORMATION, CLICK HERE TO GO TO THE UNOFFICIAL FFS FAN WIKI "Hello and welcome to Video Games AWESOME! live!" ''- Video Game AWESOME!'s intro by Fraser Agar. ''"Hello dudes and dudettes! Welcome back to Awesome Video Games! I'm Chet!" "And I'm Ace!" - ''Awesome Video Game's intro by Kyle Huinink and Ben Taylor. ''"Someday I'll be creative again. When I feel like it." - ''Fraser's summary of his creations. '''farfromsubtle' is a YouTube channel created by Fraser Agar, the founder of Far From Subtle Television(also known as FFStv). The channel features three shows by FFStv: Video Games AWESOME!, Awesome Video Games, and The Little Buzzers. Awesome Video Games and The Little Buzzers are currently in hiatus. Members Far From Subtle Television has total of 5 members(known as 'the VGA Crew' or simply 'the Crew'.): Fraser Agar, Becky Blow, Ben Taylor, Kyle Huinink and Deacon Publicover. They also have two mascots, Baby Hank and Turbo Buddy. Fraser Agar Fraser Agar is the host of Video Games AWESOME! and is the founder of FFStv. He is cynical but fun-loving, often doing things that is unnecessary for fun. Most of the time, he is the one playing the games in Video Games AWESOME!. Fraser owns his personal YouTube Channel, simply called fraseragar. Becky Blow Rebecca 'Becky' Blow is one of the co-hosts of Video Games AWESOME! and is the executive producer for FFStv. She makes various cosplays when covering a game for the show. She is also in a relationship with Fraser. Becky owns her personal YouTube channel, simply called BeckyBlow. She uploads her makings of the cosplays in her channel. Ben Taylor Ben 'Snarf' Taylor is one of the co-hosts of Video Games AWESOME! and he plays as 'Ace' in Awesome Video Games. Ben used to be in Video Games AWESOME! reguarly until he found a job. Now Ben does not make an appearance in Video Games AWESOME! regularly. Kyle Huinink Kyle Huinink is one of the co-hosts in Video Games AWESOME! and he plays 'Chet' in Awesome Video Games. He is the founder of Hue N Ink Designs, and has a daughter named Emily. Kyle does not make an appearance in Video Games AWESOME! reguarly. Deacon Publicover Deacon Publicover is one of the co-hosts in Video Games AWESOME! and he plays 'Dad' in Awesome Video Games. He often causes problem for the other hosts in the show, and it is said that Fraser 'hates' Deacon. It is confirmed that Fraser in fact does not hate Deacon, saying "Why would I have Deacon on the show in the first place if I hated him". Deacon does not make an appearance in Video Games AWESOME! reguarly. Shows Video Games AWESOME! Video Games AWESOME! is a Let's Play series where Fraser Agar and his co-host play video games. Unlikemost Let's Plays, this show focuses on the players and less on the game, and it features a camera recording the hosts. There are multiple variations to this show. Examples are Long Hauls, where it's a full playthrough of a game oppose to the First Looks where the crew only play a game for a few hours and give their impressions, and sometimes they return to it again. An another example would be Show and Trailers, where the hosts takes a look at various video game and movie trailers and videos from the internet. Fraser has stated that Show and Trailers are not a 'reaction series'. The comedy of the show is mainly sarcasm and trolling, and Fraser have stated multiple times that he will not change this setting of the show just because some people dislikes it. Awesome Video Games Awesome Video Games is a web series featuring Kyle Huinink as 'Chet' and Ben Taylor as 'Ace'. In this show, the two boys covers various retro-games and retro-video gaming consoles. It also features Deacon Publicover as 'Dad' and Fraser Agar as 'the president of FFStv'. It is all written by Fraser Agar. Awesome Video Games is currently on hiatus, and it is speculated that it is Awesome Video Games needs Ben, Deacon and Kyle, but they only can show up so little. The Little Buzzers The Little Buzzers is an animated cartoon series. It shows the story of creatures who only speaks in buzz sounds. The protagonists are Sedrick, Duncan and Greevil. The Little Buzzers are currently in hiatus. Quote "WHAT THE FUCK!" - Fraser Agar. "You... are a big nerd." "Big nerd? You mean the guy who just played THIS?!" - Ben and Fraser, playing Magic: The Gathering. "Fuck logic." - Becky Blow, at the end of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations. "Way to cock it up!" - Ben Taylor. "WHO THE FUCK SAID KITHCHEN!" - Fraser Agar, raging about the misinformation by the chat in Heavy Rain. Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers